A Day With Chris
by CheyPaigeFanFic
Summary: Let's hear it for Faith! She's noticed that Chris has been working far too hard for his own good, so she forces him to take the day off and in the process, she discovers his secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Charmed or Riverdale characters. I wish I did, but alas, I don't.

 **A/N:** We've skipped ahead several years here. Faith is 21 and is hanging with the Charmed Ones. She used to have a relationship with Chase Davenport, but he broke her heart. She has also met her cousins and has reached full potential, hence the change in hair color. Now she's fallen for the witch-lighter from the future. Set before Chris Crossed.

* * *

Faith busily set about helping Piper at P3. With Leo Up There all the time, she had a lot to juggle, what with demons and Wyatt. So she felt it only fair to help out by washing dishes and checking stock.

Then Chris came out of the backroom. Chris was the manipulative, annoying, neurotic witch-lighter from the future. And Faith had fallen very much in love with him, however much she didn't want to. He had longish brown hair and vibrant green eyes. As of right now, she was the only one who knew he was a witch-lighter.

"Hey, Chris!" Faith called.

Chris somberly turned 'round to look who'd called his name. "Oh, hi Faith." He was about to orb out when she teleported in front of him and stopped his orbs.

"Woah," she grinned. "What's this, you fifth demon today?"

"Sixth," he mumbled, trying to get past her.

"Okay, you need a break," Faith insisted, and pushed him down onto a bar stool and began rumaging around behind the bar. "So, what demon were you planning to go after?"

"This was really more of a recon mission," Chris explained. "But, well no one really knows his demon name, but in the mortal world, he goes by Sam."

Faith blanched as she swept her dark hair over her shoulder. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but in the book I read, it said that only his most powerful daughter could defeat him," Chris continued, oblivious to Faith's discomfort.

"So not even the Power of Three could vanquish him?" Faith inquired, sliding one of her special smoothies over to him.

"What's in it?" Chris asked curiously.

"Uh, strawberries, bananas and Red Bull," Faith grinned.

"Nice," he smiled. "Anyway," Chris continued sipping the drink. "We might be able to contain him." Faith only nodded. Chris drained the glass, then stood.

"I've got to run," he said. "Catch you later."

"Wait!" Faith called, as he began to orb. Chris stopped mid orb.

"Yes?"

"How about a break this Saturday?" Faith suggested. "There's a free beachside concert and there's a half-priced rollerblading sesh. Plus, Piper's club will be open so afterwards, we can go there and grab a couple drinks."

"Sure," Chris agreed. "I'll be there." He orbed away.

Faith's sixteen year old cousin, Jughead came in from the supply closet. "He's lying isn't he?"

"You're the empath in the family, you tell me," Faith grinned. "But he's way too easy to read. But he'll take that day off whether he likes it or not."

* * *

Chris hurried through the Underworld, following the directions his demonic contact had given him. The way there had been pleasnatly unobstructed, leaving his supply of vanquishing potions untouched.

Finally, he came upon a lavishly decorated demon lair. A demon, cloaked in black sat on a stone throne in the center of the room. Only a few demons were present. Chris listened closely.

"Master Shalvethech," a lower level demon bowed before the cloaked figure. "There has not been a Source in quite a while. Perhaps-"

"We have been over this," Shalvethech said quietly. "I have no intrest in being the Source, nor hunting witches. My desire, is to see my family whole and happy again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Charmed or Riverdale characters. Trust me, if I did, Chris would be alive.**

 **A/N: Well, now that that's out in the open, here's some background info: the demon Chris was spying on (Sam) is Faith's father. Just an FYI. Teehee! Well, enjoy!**

Faith was standing in her bedroom, checking her reflection. It's not like she was trying to date Chris or anything- she'd seen the engagement ring- but was it so bad to want him to notice her; just a little? Today, she was wearing a deep blue, sleeveless shirt with short shorts (not too short; Faith didn't want any unwanted attention) and a pair of white sandals.

Suddenly, two little balls of energy bounded into her room.

"Mommy!" they cried. "Are we going to stay with Auntie Jasmine today?" Faith smiled. Even though the girls were only two, Peace and Patience had enough energy for two five-year-old boys.

"Yeah, Mommy has somewhere to go today," Faith grinned. "Be nice to Auntie Jasmine, okay?"

"Okay!" the smiled, hugging Faith's legs. Faith bent down and kissed the top of their heads. Giggling, Peace and Patience left to roam the giant manor. Still smiling, Faith tucked the vial into her pocket and grabbed her sunglasses and purse and snowed away.

* * *

Chris awoke feeling refreshed and well rested. He checked his watch. It was 7:45; Faith would be here any minute. There was no way he could go with her now; not that he'd intened to anyway. He had things to do, demons to hunt, brothers to save. Chris rolled off the couch, changed his shirt and went out into P3. Faith was standing behind the bar reading a book on demonology.

"Anything intresting?" Faith jumped.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," she chirped. Chris rolled his eyes. Of course she'd seen him. Faith was probably the most powerful fighter he'd ever seen.

"Liar."

"Fine, you got me," Faith relented. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, actually..." Chris mumbled.

"I though this would happen," Faith sighed. "Jug, if you will?" Chris jumped as a potion broke at his feet. Quickly, he tried to orb, but he couldn't.

"What'd you do?" Chris asked, panicking. Jughead came out from the storage closet.

"Well, we both figured you'd try to get out of it and go demon hunting..." Jughead explaied.

"So, I whipped up a batch of anti-orbing potion," Faith finished. "It'll wear off at midnight."

"But..." Chris began, but Faith hushed him.

"Quiet," she insisted. "Now, go put on some shoes, and let's go. I want to stop by that cafe for breakfast." Chris reluctantly obliged and when he came back, Jughead was gone, and Faith was tapping a pen on the counter. "Ready?" she asked when she saw him.

"I guess," Chris mumbled.

"Let's go then!"

Faith teleported herself and Chris to a small alley and hurried the remaining block to the cafe.

"So coffee or tea?" she asked.

"What?"

"Earth to Chris," Faith teased. "We're here. Coffee or tea?"

"Uh, coffee," Chris mumbled. "No sugar, no cream."

"Gotcha." Faith placed their orders and moved to a small table. "So... what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" Chris asked. No one ever cared what his favorite color was. "Green, I guess."

"Yeah, green suits you," Faith smiled. "It matches your eyes."

"What's yours?" Chris turned the tables.

"Well, most people would _assume_ blue, but I really like purple," Faith answered. "I used to dye my hair that color a lot. But it's harder to do now. I'm thinking of making a spell to do it for me."

"Personal gain, remember?" Chris reminded her.

"Yeah, those rules don't apply to me," Faith responded. "Lucky me!" Chris rolled his eyes. Their order showed up. Faith handed Chris his coffee and she sipped at her caramel-mint frappucino.

"What time does the concert start?" Chris asked.

"Ten, but we can get there around nine-thirty if you want to walk around a bit," Faith informed him. "American Eagle is right down the street."

"Uh, no let's go," Chris mumbled.

"Alright, but we're going shopping sometime today," Faith said, tugging him out the door.

When they arrived, the line was pretty short and Faith was glad they'd decided to shop later. Being a beach concert, it was slightly cool, yet uncomfortably warm at the same time. There were a few bands playing; the music would be going for two hours, but there were other things to do as well. To the left of the stage was a cart with cotton candy and popcorn, a few tables to mingle at and an outdoor pool table.

"Do you want to listen to music first or play pool?" Faith asked.

"Pool," was his expected answer. Faith forcefully steered the reluctant witch-lighter to the pool table.

"So, how good are you?" Faith asked, trying to search for what might motivate him.

"Better than you," Chris replied with a half cocky smile.

"Don't get too sure of yourself," Faith grinned. Leaning over, she took aim and landed the five. The pool game continued and Faith watched the usually secretive whitelighter begin to loosen up. In the end, it was a rather tight game and they'd had a crowd around them when Faith finally dunked the eight and won. The crowd erupted into cheers and groans. All of the bystanders watching the game dispersed and Chris and Faith grabbed a pair of bar stools to listen.

"No one's _ever_ beat me before," Chris muttered in amazement.

"Guess you'll have to step up your game," Faith grinned, tapping her feet to the beat of the music. Next, to her, Chris was clearly trying to look bored, but he was tapping his fingers in a rythmatic manner in beat with the song. "Enjoying your day off?" Faith asked.

"Well, I still have d-" Chris began, but Faith cut him off.

"I swear mister if you say the d-word I will blow you from here to Elder Land," Faith threatened.

"It's true though!" Chris muttered. "I can't just take a day off!"

"You can and you will," Faith told him. "Now, if you're getting bored here, we can run and catch an early lunch. We could even take a taxi or something!"

"Okay," Chris said. Faith took his hand and led him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So my computer decided to ruin my life by deleting my almost finished chapter, so this is the redo. Sorry if it isn't good... the last one was much better.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Charmed and Riverdale...**

* * *

Faith tugged Chris into a J.C. Christopher's. It was a good restaurant, perfect for talking. Chris had insisted that they sit indoors, despite the fact that it was practically freezing inside. While they waited to be seated, she looked over at the young man next to her. His face shone with almost boyish delight as he gazed around the room. Faith felt a slight smile gracing her features.

A few minutes later, they were seated at a nice, sunny table. Faith disappeared behind her menu to avoid the awkward silence, though she peeked over it a few times to check on Chris. He looked much more relaxed, and a few of the worry lines had disappeared from his face making him look much younger. Now that Faith thought on it, he probably was.

A waiter came by to take their drink orders. Chris froze, staring blankly at the menu.

"Uh, we'll take two glasses of water please," Faith requested. The waiter wrote down the orders and left. Faith stared curiously at Chris. "How long has it been since you've eaten out like this?"

Chris looked startled. "Oh, well, I was maybe sixteen," he replied. "So that'd make it about six or seven years."

Faith nodded serenely. "I thought so." Then, she proceeded to point out some of the better menu options. Finally, the waiter arrived with their waters in tow.

"What would you like?" he asked. Faith ordered a plain old sandwich with fries. Chris decided to take the breakfast route and ordered pancakes with bacon. Faith smirked, her hands moving wildly on her lap.

"Pancakes?"

"My mom used to do pancakes for lunch," he mumbled.

"What's your mother's name?" Faith inquired sweetly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy," he grinned. "You don't think A- Phoebe's tried that already?"

Faith laughed. "I'm sure she has," she said, eyes sparkling. "But trust me; if I wanted to know your secret, I'd find out. I respect your privacy. I might not though if Jug's aura readings had turned out a bit differently."

"Aura readings?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that empathy blocking potion is seriously powerful, but he can still get an idea of your aura," Faith explained.

Chris squirmed in his seat. "What else do you know?"

Faith pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it out, her long wavy hair rippling over her shoulders. "Well, I know that you are part witch and that you probably either have a fiance or else a very special someone." When Chris looked offended, she quickly said, "I wasn't snooping or anything; just the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Chris's green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The first one, I was going to get a potion bottle for Piper and I saw you using telekinesis to flip through the Book of Shadows and as for the ring, Piper told me to get her the ledger from the backroom. You were in the shower and I saw the ring. I didn't touch it, I swear." Chris ran his fingers through his hair and looked thoughtful.

"Why haven't you told the sisters?" he said finally.

"I told you," Faith repeated. "I respect your privacy. Not to mention, I think they're still being a little unfair to you, especially since Wyatt's evil and all."

"How'd you know Wyatt was evil?" Chris looked surprised that she knew this.

"I thought they knew..." she sighed. "Jughead got a vision; like Phoebe's. I didn't say anything 'cause I assumed that they all knew and it would be hard for Piper."

"Well they don't know," Chris sighed. "If I tell you about Wyatt, could I trust you to keep it a secret?"

"Of course."

Chris sighed again and began his story. "I was Wyatt's best friend, practically brothers, so I was one of the first to notice something was off. Sometimes, I'd catch him doing questionable things; a few times, even dark magic. But when I tried to tell Piper or Leo, or any of them, they didn't believe me. Said I must have been dreaming. Because Wyatt's the Twice-Blessed and was always going to be good. Eventually, I stopped telling people. Then, on my fourteenth birthday, Piper died. Wyatt fell over the edge. I'd hardly see him anymore. Once, I tried to follow him, but he attacked me. After that, he disappeared for almost two years. When I finally did see him, he'd changed. Magic was brought out into the open. People that didn't agree with him were murdered.

"So, I started the Resistance. It was small at first. A few witches and a couple demons. As time wore on, we rescued the remaining Halliwells and even more witches. Demons started to join, and warlocks too. We couldn't be picky. Then about six years later, Bianca and I got the idea to go back in time; find the event that changed Wyatt for the worst. So we did. And here I am."

The food arrived, so Faith could process everything. "That's horrible," she finally said. "I'm so sorry. Actually, I hate when people say that; forget I said that. What can I do to help?"

* * *

Chris was surprised. He'd expected her to freak out; maybe accuse him of being evil and lying. But no. Faith was offering to _help_ him.

"Well, I could use your help for a few demon vanquishes," he said finally. "But I really need Leo to trust me." Chris could see the gears working in her head.

"I'm sure I could use one of Mr. Gold's old spells, maybe mixed with one of my potions," she suggested. "I can probably have it all ready by Tuesday. Will, that work?"

"That should be okay," Chris said. Then the two dug into their lunch. Faith wanted to know all about the technology in the future so Chris told her. He knew she'd never tell anyone or introduce anything to the world before it was time. As she chattered on about her futuristic future ideas, Chris began to relax. Maybe he'd finally found a friend.

* * *

 **Hooray for Chris! Please review.**


End file.
